Escape
by kawaii.chiisa.neko
Summary: When eevee is taken from her trainer by pokemon poachers and taken to a fighting areana, she has to think quick on her feet to survive each fight she's in. But she becomes homesick and longs to find out what happened to her trainer after the poachers took her. With the help of the pokefriends she's made, will they be able to pull off a feat that no one has been able to before?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! Lili here! This is a short-ish fanfiction I am writing (or have finished writing, depending on when you are reading this) for a competition on . But feel free to R&R anyway!_**

**_This story is told in the POV of an Eevee._**

"I said shut up!" he spat, cracking his whip. I narrowly avoided being hit, "These pokemon are so dumb. They don't even know what's going on!" he laughed.

_Of course we know what's going on! We're not mindless beasts! _I thought, hissing.

They turned to look at me, "This one, she'll be worth a pretty penny," the bigger one said pointing to me.

"Uh, why do ya' say that boss?" asked the other, apparently dimmer, one scratching his head.

"Don't you know anything, Billy? She's a girl! A female!" the bigger one said, when "Billy" looked at him like he was crazy he went on, "Them female Eeevee is worth more."

"Oh! I get it boss! Yeah, why didn't we get the other ones though?" He Billy asked. I hissed at him again.

"Because we don't wanna get caught. She's enough. We is goin' to Pacifidlog Town. I heard a new litter of piplup just hatched."

"But boss, ain't them for the new trainers?" asked Billy.

Boss slapped him on the back of the head and said, "I don't pay you to think! Now put them cages on the truck so we can get going." He said, wrapping his whip, and walking to the front of the truck.

Before Billy got my my cage, I looked around. There were about 15 other cages containing other pokemon. I saw a Magby, Pichu, a Larvitar, Porygon, and other small pokemon.

As Billy lifted my cage and put me on the back of the truck he called to the Growlithe that faithfully followed them around, "Now Growlithe, if any of them try to escape, hit 'em with a fire blast. Got it?"

"Growlithe!" it said, and jumped on the back of the truck, settling down next to my cage. I could feel his warmth radiating, so I moved closer.

The truck started up and we were on our way to Pacifidlog Town.

"Why do you listen to them?" I asked the dog pokemon.

He looked at me funny, "Because they are my masters", he said simply.

"But they're poachers! That's wrong!"

He growled at me, "To you, they are my masters and I do what they say. Now stop talking before I hurt you."

I grew silent, his words ringing in my ears. _He just does as his masters say_. I thought., I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_"Eevee! Come here girl!" someone called, my ears perked up, "Eevee! Where are you? I have a treat for you!"_

_I loped through the tall grass toward my trainer. It was so beautiful out; the sun was shining, there were hardly any clouds, there was a slight breeze, and it was so warm. When I broke through the tall grass she was there waiting for me, her long gold hair blowing in the breeze._

_"Eevee!" I said excitedly, and jumped up into her arms, rubbing my face against her cheek._

_"Haha! Good girl! Look what I have for you!" She said, putting me down and going into her bag. She pulled out a purple ribbon, one that matched the one she always had in her hair, "I got you a ribbon to match mine!" She bent down to tie it around my neck. _

_When she finished I licked her hand, running around to jump on her shoulder. She smiled and said, "How about some lunch?" _

_We turned to go to the house but our path was blocked by two men, a Growlithe, and a Carnivine._

_"C-can I help you?" She stuttered. I got down from her shoulder and growled at the new people._

_The bigger one chuckled, "Why, yes you can. You can hand over that eevee of yours," he said._

_"No! She's mine! Eevee! Use sand attack!" My trainer yelled. I turned around and kicked up as much sand as I could._

_"Brat! Carnivine! Use wrap, but on the girl, not the pokemon." the other one said. I turned on point, I couldn't let my trainer get hurt!_

_When the first vine came at her, I jumped up and bit it as hard as I could, and let go when it started to retreat. _

_"This is getting tedious. Growlithe, use fire blast on them both." the big one said again. The Growlithe took the place of the Carnivine. He opened his jaws and fire blasted at my trainer and I. I heard her scream, and felt a searing pain everywhere, then vines wrapped around my body, pulling me away._

_"Good, leave the girl. Get the pokemon. And lets get out of here."_

No no no! She's hurt! I have to get to her! _I thought. I started biting at the vines around me, ignoring the pain violently going through my body._

_But it was no use. The last thing I saw was my girl laying on the ground, her hair scorched. And the last thing I felt was my head hitting the back of a cage before I blacked out._

I jolted awake, unaware of my surroundings.

"Are you okay?" said a Pichu beside me. I shook my head. "Were you taken from your trainer?" I nodded. "Oh... us too," He said, curling up next to another Pichu.

I turned to the Growlithe,"where are we going?"

"To the areanas."

"Wh-what are we going to do there?"

He got a dark look on his face, "Fight," With that he turned his head and laid it down on his front paws. Only then did I notice that his ear was missing. I gasped in horror.

_I have to get out of here!_ I thought. But when I looked around I saw other young pokemon and changed my mind, _No, we have to get out of here._I decided.

I looked around me at the types of pokemon that were here. Electric, water, fire, psychic, rock, ground, and a few normal pokemon like me.

_Let me see... If I can convince the others, I could get out of here..._I started to think when my mental rambling was interrupted.

"Do... Do you miss your trainer?" The Growlithe with the missing ear said.

I looked at him in shock, he was talking to me calmly. Realizing that he was staring at me I spoke up, "Yes, a lot."

"That ribbon around your neck. It's the same as she wore in her hair when we took you," he said.

"Y-yes. She gave it to me a few minutes before you all showed up." I said, remembering my trainer laying on the ground, her hair singed from Growlithe's attack. I growled at him, "Before you attacked us, and hurt my trainer."

He winced, "Listen kid... I'm sorry," He started but I cut him off.

"No, you hurt my trainer without a second glance. She could be dead right now!" I yelled at him, my anger starting to bubble pass my being scared out of my wits. I didn't notice when all the pokemon in the back of the truck turned to look at us.

"I can't disobey them!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because of the pokeball. They put something on it to make the pokemon they take listen to them. And if you're not careful they'll do it to you too," He growled back, "Do you think Carnivine and I like taking pokemon from their trainers like we were?" I shook my head, and he just looked at me.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up, "I just want to go home."

Growlithe didn't say anything he just turned his head away from me. I fell asleep, and had that horrible dream once again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again, the poacher named Billy was hauling my cage off the truck. When he set me down, I looked around. My cage, along with the 15 or so other pokemon's cages, were lined against a wall in a dimly lit, high ceiling, grungy smelling room. There were cages built into the walls, I could see the outlines of pokemon in them, but I couldn't tell what they were.

Growlithe stood next to the truck, talking to Carnivine in a hushed voice.

"We got a good haul this time, boss!" someone said. I could hear foot fall, so I laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Shut up, Chris, and just show me the pokemon." said a deeper voice, not belonging to either of my captures.

"Right this way, boss." said Billy.

I heard the footsteps get closer.

"Very good boys... very good indeed," said the "Boss" of the two goons who took me, "Wait, this one, tell me about her Vincent."

"That's a female eevee. Took 'er from a trainer." Vincent said.

"Really now... Have you tried a stone?"

"No sir! We thought you might like to do the honors." Vincent said. I heard a rustling, the _click_of a lock, and footsteps coming my way.

Very slowly I perked up, trying to look dazed and confused. When I looked up, I saw another man holding a box.

"Hmm... Fire," he said, taking a red stone and holding it to my cage.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, it was like a burning sensation that started in my stomach and tried to spread to the rest of my body. My breath caught in my chest as I tried to stop it from spreading.

"Uh... Boss... maybe she's not ready to evolve yet? I mean, the trainer we got her from looked like she was just a beginner," Billy said, the burning sensation stopped and I could breath again.

"Put her in the beginner pit, along with the others. Feed them first, you know the drill," Boss said, and he strode away.

The cages were lifted by a Kadabra that Vincent got from another pokeball on his waist using psychic and put onto a trolley. Once all of the cages were secured on the trolley, we were lead out of a door and into a hallway that was lined with more cells.

Looking into the cells I could see even more pokemon; Absol, Gengar, Raichu, Persian, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and more last evolution pokemon.

Noticing our little parade, they all walked to the bars of their cages and started yelling, "Freshmeat!"

After a while, Growlithe got fed up, "Shut up!" He yelled, spitting fire into a few of the cells he was walking by.

"He-he, good job boy," Billy said, petting the dog pokemon.

This happened a few more times as we went down various hallways.

_The different stages of evolution are put into different hallways,_ I realized, _they're also probably categorized by their fighting abilities. This means the hallway we're going to be in is the lowest of lows... The beginner's, as Boss put it._

Sometime during my mental rambling, we arrived at our destination. I looked around, it was basically the same as every other place we had been, except that instead of cells lining the walls, there was a giant pit in the middle of the room.

"Kadabra, you know what to do," Billy said. Confused, I began to turn around when my cage was lifted into the air and floated above the pit. When the other cages joined mine, the doors were flung open, and the contents shaken out.

Luckily, I landed on all fours, others weren't so lucky. The pichu I had talked to on the truck landed face first, the gible landed on his side, and a horsea landed next to a pool of water, instead of inside it.

Growlithe landed neatly on a off toward the side and settled down. When I heard a door close, I walked over to him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the beginners pit. Everyone better shut up and listen to me," he began, when everyone shut up and looked at him he started again, "This is the beginners pit. The arena owner puts all newcomers in here to fight. And trust me, you'll fight. You will be here for a few weeks. Food and water will be provided; however rations will be low, not enough for all of you. This place was designed to pick off the weakest and keep the ones with the most potential. But pure strength won't be the only thing you need here, you need brains," He stopped and looked out at all of us, " And if you try drinking from the pool that Horsea is in, you'll probably be the first to die. It's salt water, try to fly out, and you'll be zapped, there's a force field. The same thing goes with digging too deep," and with that he turned and walked into a cave that was behind the rock.

_Well then... I better find shelter and look for a food ration,_I thought, walking over to some bramble. Being very careful I dug under it, and after a while I had myself a little den. It was tall enough that I could stand in it with no problems, and wide enough that I could fully turn around. Happy with my handy work, I decided to go look for food.

_Hopefully they already put some out... I'm really hungry, _I thought climbing out of my den with caution. I sniffed around, not catching the scent of food. I sighed and my stomach growled in response.

"Don't sass at me," I mumbled to it.

"Here, kid," someone said, tossing a food pack at my feet. I looked up at Growlithe, giving him a confused, "Don't tell the others, Billy and Vincent give me these for me, but they gave me two. Take one and guard it in your den,"

"T-t-thank you, but why are you doing this?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Do you always question it when something good happens to you? There's enough there to last you a few days if you eat right. You'll be here for a few weeks, so think smart," again with his mysterious demeanor, he jumped onto his rock and trotted into his cave, where I saw no more of him.

Quickly I brought the food into my den and started on a hole in the side of the wall where it would reside until I needed it. Taking out enough food for now, and storing the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Growlithe was right. Even though I lost track of the days, I knew at least two weeks had passed when it happened.

I remember the morning well. The sun was shining through the brambles I put in the opening of my den, so I decided to go out and see if I could find food. The food Growlithe gave me gone as of two days before.

As I walked out of the passage, the chill in the air penetrated my fur. I shivered, and ran behind a tree, not wanting to get seen. I was checking under some bushes for roots or berries I could eat, when I heard a scream. Dropping the root I had in my mouth I ran from behind the bushes to see what was happening.

In the middle of the pit were the two pichu from the truck; one was standing over the other, who was laying on the ground.

"No, Ino! Wake up! Get up! You can't rest here, we'll get attacked!" the boy pichu yelled. I walked closer, and was shocked at what I saw.

The female pichu was emaciated, I could count every single rib on her. She had a large, infected looking cut on her right ear, and many more smaller cuts all over her body.

"Come on Ino! We have to go!" he yelled at her again.

Ino opened her eyes, they were dull and tired, "I'm tired, Pacu, let me sleep."

"No Ino! Get up so we can get to the shelter, _please_." Pacu begged.

She weakly shook her head, "No Pacu," she said weakly, "You need to figure out how to get out of here... Escape, and go back to Yellow."

"Ino, don't leave me!" Pacu said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

When Ino didn't reply, Pacu shoved her shoulder gently. When she still didn't reply he put his ear to her chest, and after a minute he started to weep.

"She's dead, Pacu. Have some respect and step away from her body; weeping over her dead body won't bring her back." Growlithe said, walking up from behind me and a few other pokemon that gathered around, "Take care of him, kid," he said to me under his breath.

The pokemon parted like the red sea as he walked through. When he got to Ino's body, he frowned deeply, closed her eyes, and shot fire into the air. Kadabra appeared next to Growlithe, they exchanged a few hushed words, and Kadabra transported away with Ino's body.

Growlithe looked around, "If you don't want to be the next to die, I suggest you all scatter!" he growled. The pokemon scattered, giving me an opportunity to bite the scruff of Pacu's neck and run to my den.

I put him down at the opening and ushered him inside. There was barely enough room for us both, so I started to dig to the side more.

"What are you doing?" he asked wearily.

"Taking care of you," I said, finishing my handy work, "Just because Ino is gone doesn't mean you can give up, okay? We got to get out of here, and we need to take as many pokemon with us as possible."

He looked at me confused, "But how are we going to do that? We're weak!"

I smiled, "We fight. We have to get stronger Pacu. And the only way I can think of that is to battle each other. I've already made other allies here with some of the other beginner pokemon."

"How?"

"I healed their injuries. I know what the different berries do around here," I said, holding out my paw, "Are you in?"

He looked at my paw for a second, probably deliberating if I was crazy or not. But after a few seconds he took my paw into his and shook.

"Good. Now, here are some berries. They'll heal your injuries and restore your strength," He took the berries and started devouring them. I smiled, and started toward the exit.

"Where awre yow goinf?" he asked with a mouth full of berries.

"To tell the others, tomorrow we start training."

When I walked away from the brambles, Growlithe was there.

"What do they do with the pokemon who aren't strong enough?" I asked him.

"They release them outside the arena," he said.

"That doesn't seem so bad..."

"The arena is in the middle of a desert kid, no one who is released makes it,"

My heart stopped, "Desert... We're in Hoenn?" He nodded, "My trainer is all the way up in Sinnoh!"

He didn't say anything. He just walked back to his cave, allowing me to do what I needed.

The next day, those pokemon who agreed to an alliance with me gathered behind the brambles.

There was a group of 8 us, including Pacu and I. It was kind of creepy how they just stared at us.

"Eh-hem... Well then. We all know why we're here. We need to get stronger so we can try to escape, and the only way for us to get stronger is to battle each other," I started, "So since there is an even number of us I want each of you to pair up."

Pacu moved closer to me. I watched as the other pokemon paired up with others they had never met before.

"Good, now start battling. Don't cause too much harm, I'm running out of berries. But train your hardest. We can do this." I said, looking out at the crowd of pokemon in front of me, a new determination in their once dull eyes.

Once everyone was battling, I looked at Pacu, "Ready?" he nodded, "Good, lets get started," I said, crouching into a battling position.

_This isn't going to be easy,_ I thought, _But we can do it._


	4. Chapter 4

More weeks went by just like this. My group of 8 trained hard every night, becoming stronger with each bout. Pacu soon had the strongest electric moves in the group, and I learned quick attack with the help from Pidgey.

A few days into our training, Growlithe started watching us. Which only pushed us to work harder and become stronger. Especially since Growlithe was helping us stay healthy. He always sacrificed some of his food ration to make sure we never went hungry.

But the same couldn't be said for the 7 who decided to fend for themselves. There were 2 more deaths the week Ino died, a Spearow and a Rattata; and 4 deaths in the weeks after.

Pacu and I become some kind of leaders to our band of misfits, always making sure everyone was okay and well enough fed, no infected cuts, and making sure that the battles never went too far was a full time job. But we became stronger everyday.

A few weeks from Ino's death, during on of our training sessions Horsea and her partner Zigzagoon evolved.

"Wow! Good job guys! Congratulations!" said Porygon in his robotic voice, floating over to Linoone and Seadra.

I looked at Pacu, "I need to tell them the next step of the plan before they get taken away," he nodded, and ran over to them to tell them I needed to talk to them. When they made they're way over I said, "Since you two are the first to evolve, you need to figure out a way to relay information to us. I know the basic gist of what the second evolution hallway looks like, but I need to know defenses. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing Eevee!" they said at the same time. I smiled as they went back to battling.

Suddenly there was a crackle of energy, and everyone went into their hiding places.

Kadabra appeared, and Growlithe went to talk to him.

"My friend! How are you?" He asked.

"Where are the evolved ones?" Kadabra said, his voice had a thick Russian accent attached to it.

"They are here, Linoone, and Seadra, come out please."

From my place under the bramble bush, I watched as Linoone and Seadra cautiously walked over to the two other pokemon.

"Where is your leader," Kadabra asked, when they pointed to Growlithe he made a disgusted noise, "Do you think I am stupid? I mean the eevee. If she doesn't come forth now, I will be forced to tear this place apart looking for her."

At that I started to get up, but Pacu held onto my tail. I turned and hissed at him.

"Don't go!" he said in a scared voice.

"I'll be fine! Let me go!" I snapped. I held my head high as I proceeded to walk from my hiding spot, even though I felt dwarfed next to bigger pokemon. "Yes?" I asked.

"I heard you were trying to escape," He said simply.

My heart stopped and my eyes got wide,_ Is he going to turn us in? Is he going to stop us?_

Before I could ask him anything, Pacu jumped from his hiding spot and jumped in front of me, electricity crackling on his cheeks, "Don't touch her! Don't try to stop us!" he growled.

One by one, the other pokemon joined him, each taking up either their defensive positions, or offensive.

Kadabra took a step back, raising his hands in the air, "No no no, you got me wrong. I want out too."

The pokemon around me didn't change the way they were standing, clearly not believing him. I pushed through their bodies, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Scouts honor," He said.

"Stand down, guys," I said, "We can trust him," when everyone had settled into a loose circle around Kadabra, Growlithe and I, I continued, "Why don't you just teleport out of here?"

"Did Growlithe not explain the pokeball system to you?"

"Just a little..."

"Okay. Well you know the first parts. They steal the pokemon, and put them into the beginners pits to toughen them up and weed out the weak ones. Once they do that, they send you to the hallways. They are sorted depending on strength. And once they proceed into the next strength level, they are captured in a pokeball, and a chip is implanted at the base of the skull. This chip is connected to a machine. And basically this machine makes it impossible for us to oppose our "masters"... directly," Kadabra said.

"I-I'm confused what does that have..." _Oh! I get it!_ "We need to escape while we're at the second level, or we will never be able to get out of here!" I shook my head at my being so low.

"Exactly," Growlithe said, "Tell us what you need us to do."

A new confidence bloomed within me as I realized that with the help of Kadabra and Growlithe my band of misfits and I could do anything.

"Okay. Kadabra, you're going to need to bring Linoone and Seadra to their cells like nothing is going on, come back later and tell me as much as you can about the machine. What it looks like, weak spots, stuff like that," I said, and turned to Linoone and Seadra, "You two need to gather as much information about what goes on in the first hallway and how the cells are set up. When you have sufficient information, get it to Kadabra and he will get it to Pacu or me," they nodded and I turned to the rest of my group, "we all have to train hard now! Linoone and Seadra set an example and we have to follow it!"

There were sounds of agreement.

"You're doing good kid, I will continue to supply food, and do anything else that I can," Growlithe said to me once everyone went back to their homes for the night.

"You… you'll come too, right? When we get out of here?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Sure thing kid, sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

More weeks passed, and more pokemon evolved and were taken to the hallway. I received news that Seadra had almost been bumped up a level, but after purposefully losing a battle he was kept at the second level.

Soon there were only 4 of my group left, Spinarak and his battle partner Aipom.

One night we decided to relax and eat some of the food that Growlithe gave us, since we were the last four left, we all got a bigger portion. It was pretty sweet.

"What do you miss about your trainer?" Spinarak asked.

We all thought for a minute.

"Poffins," said Aipom, his voice sounded dreamy, "He use to make me these spicy poffins... they were to die for!" he said, wiping his mouth of drool with his tail.

"How it always seemed she knew what was wrong or what was right," Pacu said, "It was like she could talk to us... as if we were speaking human and she was speaking pokemon."

"I miss my trainer's gentleness..." I said, "She was so kind to everyone and everything, she had a soft sole," I chuckled, looking at the bottom of my calloused paws, "So was I until we got here."

We all fell silent again.

"What about you Spinarak?" asked Pacu.

"Oh.. I didn't have a trainer. I'm a wild pokemon. But I miss my cluster," he said, when we heard a rustling from in the bushes.

"How sickeningly sweet," said a hysterical sounding voice, "How touchey feely... It's disgusting."

When we turned around we saw a Mightyena standing in front of the bushes.

Hell, how are we going to handle this? We're strong but not this strong! "Were you part of the group that was brought here?" I asked, ushering the other pokemon behind me with my tail.

"Yes. But I was just a pooch back then. Just a little Poochyena... not good enough for your little club obviously," he spat, "You have food, you've been getting healed! While I'm starving! 7 others died you know! Not just that stupid pichu's friend!"

"Don't talk about Ino like that!" Pacu cried, jumping out from behind me. He bounded toward Mightyena, his tail glowing. Not iron tail... it's not developed enough!

"Pacu no! He's too fast!" I yelled in hopes that Pacu would stop in time, but it was too late.

Just as Pacu was about to hit Mightyena in the side of the jaw, the dark pokemon turned his head, opened his jaws, and bit down on Pacu's tail. Without a second thought he sent Pacu flying through the air with a twitch of his head.

Seeing Pacu hit the wall sparked something in me. Without a second thought I ran toward the dog pokemon, using quick attack to hit him at all angles.

"Stop moving!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back, jumping into the air and biting down on his tail. He yelped in pain and started bucking, trying to knock me away. I jumped away from him, landing on all fours and started to dig into the ground.

"Shit... where did she go?" I heard him yell.

I pinpointed his position, and burst up through the ground, hitting him full on the belly. He flew up into the air.

I jumped out of the hole and ran a ways off. When I saw him start to fall again, I started running toward him, and jumped at just the right time to tackle his side, sending him flying into the wall as he did Pacu.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend ever again, or I'll mess you up even worse," I spat at him. I turned to the other's who were tending to Pacu, when I looked up at their faces I saw nothing but shock, "What? I'm protective..."

"No... Eevee... You're glowing." said Pacu.

I looked at my paws, my Arceus! I am glo... I'm evolving!

It was an amazing feeling, it was euphoric. Every single inch of my body tingled and burned. I felt like I was stretching like I do in the morning, every bone in my body was popping and snapping. My muscles rippled. My back arched, and it was over. I looked at my friends.

"Well? What do I look like?" I asked moving around, unable to see myself, "What am I? Glaceon? Flareon?"

"Um-Umbreon." Aipom stuttered, cautiously walking over to me.

I gasped in shock, out of all the eeveelutions I knew that Umbreon wa.s one of the hardest for an eevee to evolve into. Arceus, thank you so much! I thought, jumping around. When I finished I walked over to Pacu, he was staring at me wide eyed. I smiled at him.

"Is that really you Eevee?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned down so he could see the ribbon on my neck, "It's really me Pacu."

He laughed and jumped on my back, "For freedom!" he playfully yelled.

There was a crack of energy and Pabu fell off my back, wincing as his wounded tail hit the floor.

"H-how?" someone asked with a russian accent, "How did you evolve?"

I turned to Kadabra, "Mightyena hurt Pacu. I battled him and won. When the battle was done, I evolved." I said simply, licking my paw and rubbing my ear.

He looked at me astonished, "Mightyena?"

"Yeah, he was a Poochyena when we first got here. The last of the ones who didn't join our group. He blamed us for not having any food, and then talked ill about Ino. Pacu got mad and attacked him, but he wasn't fast enough."

"So you, a little eevee, beat a fully grown Mightyena... Arceus, Growlithe was right... You do have guts."

"Where is he? Growlithe that is," I asked, we hadn't seen him all night.

"In the control room for the chips,"

I looked at Pacu, and he nodded, "You know what this means, right Kadabra?" I asked, leaning down to let Pacu on my back, "Tonight we escape."

Kadabra looked at the full moon overhead, "Yes," he said.

"For freedom!" Pacu exclaimed, letting loose a small amount of electricity from his cheeks.

I smiled at him. I looked at Kadabra, "Phase one, you know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

After being teleported to the hallway, Kadabra went back to get Growlithe, since he couldn't take us all.

Pacu gulped on my back, "Are you sure about this, Eev...I mean Umbreon?"

I looked back at him, "Of course I am, we got this. We have to find the others..." I said. I sniffed the air, hoping to catch their scents, to no avail. _There are too many different scents in this place,_I thought. Then I got the idea to close my eyes and seek them out that way. So I gave it a try.

I closed my eyes, envisioning my friends in my minds eye. I went on instinct, following my senses; when my minds eye showed me Pidgeot's cell, I opened my eyes and followed the path.

"Umbreon? Where are we going?" asked Aipom, "I can't pick out their scents."

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going," I said, "Growlithe and Kadabra, cover the rear. Aipom, stay on my right flank, Spinarak on my left. Pacu, stay where you are, keep a lookout."

They all made various sounds of agreement, not really knowing where we were going, but following my lead none the less.

In a matter of three minutes we were outside of Pidgeot's cell.

Growlithe came up behind me, "How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"I followed my instincts," I said simply, Pacu jumped on my head, "Okay, hit it with just enough electricity to overheat the system."

"Gotcha, boss," he said, letting loose a small thunderbolt attack. The cage made a small _pop_and the doors slid open. Pidgeot hopped out a few seconds later.

"I thought you were never going to come!" she exclaimed.

"I never leave my friends," I said with confiedence, "Okay, let's find Electabuzz."

Using the same technique I used to find Pidgeot, we found Electabuzz.

"Good, now we split into two teams. Kadabra, Electabuzz, Aipom, and Spinarak go find the others. Growlithe, Pidgeot, Pacu, and myself will go to the control room," I said. They nodded in agreement, and took our different paths, "Meet in the front of the building when we're done!" I yelled back.

We were all running (well, flying for Pidgeot) at a quick pace down the hallway.

"Lead the way Growlithe," Pacu said from my back. Growlithe jumped over me and landed running. I quickened my pace to keep up with him.

"We're going to need Pidgeot to fly us up at one point. You up for it, kid?" he said.

"I'm up for anything that gets me out of here and back to my flock!" she crowed.

We ran down the winding hallways, every so often having to battle a few pokemon to keep them quiet. Well... Growlithe did. He wouldn't let anyone else do anything, claiming that we need to keep your strength up because we have more important things to do.

When we bursted through double doors, Growlithe yelled at us to stop. And for good reason, there was a giant craig, and on the other side was another door.

"It's to keep the fighting pokemon from escaping," he informed us, "Okay Pidgeot, it's time. Grab Pacu first since he's the smallest and will require the least energy to carry over," she did as he said.

"Umbreon's turn, right?" She said flying back over, Pacu waved from the other side.

"Wait," Growlithe said, grabbing a rope from behind a rock, "Umbreon, tie this around you. It will make it easier for Pidgeot to carry you over."

I did as he said, making a loop at the end for Pidgeot to hold onto. In no time I was standing on the other side with Pacu, watching Pidgeot fly back to Growlithe.

Pacu climbed onto my back again, "Let's get this done. I could use a bath," he said, scratching behind his ear.

"Yeah me too," I said, looking at the dirt accumulating on my paws.

I turned back to my friends in time to see Growlithe get a running start, with Pidgeot perching on his back rope in tallon, and jumping from the ledge. About halfway through when the dog pokemon started to fall, Pidgeot opened her wings and flew the rest of the way to us.

Pacu whistled, "Fancy."

"No time to say how 'fancy' that was, let's get moving." he said in his gruff manor.

We started running again, this time at full speed toward the end of the hallway, where a single red door stood against black walls.

_That must be it.._I thought.

"Yeah." Pacu said.

_Can you hear me?_I thought to no one in particualr.

"_As loud as day_. I'm actually surprised I can hear you without you yelling actually."

I was shocked, _Pacu, I'm not talking I'm thinking._

I heard a small gasp, "That's sooooo cool! How do you do that?"

_I have no idea, maybe it's from me evolving..._I thought, but before Pacu could reply, Pidgeot flew in front of us, letting out a gust attack. The red double doors in front of us flew open.

When we stopped inside, I saw a giant computer, much bigger than the tiny PC that my trainer use to go to; a fridge; and a Nidoking, with "boss".

"Want me to take that other ear off, Growlithe?" the Nidoking asked, his voice low and rumbling.

"Nidoking... he's the one who did that to your ear! Isn't he?" Pacu asked.

The dog pokemon growled, "Yes," he spat.

Boss turned around. I growled at him and crouched into a defensive position. After jumping off my back, Pacu did the same, electricity cracking off his cheeks.

"Growlithe, do not aid these pokemon," Boss said, throwing another pokeball in the air. A very large, very angry looking Empoleon stood before me.

_Pacu, remember the plan, _I thought toward him,_ you need to overheat the system so we can all get away from here._I saw him give a small nod.

"Nidoking, fight." Boss said.

Nidoking got a dark look on his face and charged at Growlithe. Growlithe dodged just in time.

"Empoleon, take care of the other two," Boss said, turning in his chair.

_Pacu, go, go, GO!_I mentally yelled at him, taking off after the Empoleon in hopes Pacu could take care of the computer before the oversized penguin noticed his absense.

_Let's see what this evolution did,_I though, using quick attack. I dodged a bunch of watergun attacks, before ramming my head into Empoleon's stomach. The penguin didn't budge.

I dodged more attacks. Something told me to think of all my dark memories, everything that made me sad, and direct the negative energy at Empoleon. So I did.

Closing my eyes I took all the negativity and anger, and mentally made it into a ball. When I thought it was enough I flung it at Empoleon.

I opened my eyes in time to see a dark ball of energy flying at the pokemon. Empoleon flew back hitting his head on the keyboard. He got up, dazed.

_Okay... let's try this!_I thought, imagining in my minds eye Empoleon being pinned back, and flung into the computer screen. I smiled when it happened.

With the penguin knocked out, I looked to Growlithe, who was struggling with his battle. Looking around for a way to help a spotted a box. I gasped as my memory clicked. I ran to the box, but before I could close my jaws around it, Boss grabbed it.

"You're not going to take them!" He yelled. I growled at him, and dodged a kick. He started running toward the door, but before he could reach it, Pidgeot dropped out in front of him, and used gust to knock him down. I loped over and took the box from his stunned arms. When he realized what was happening, he got up and tried to take the box from me, but Pidgeot used gust again and backed him into a corner. Keeping him there.

I threw the box down on the ground, opening it up and taking the red stone in my mouth. Using psychic I pushed Nidoking away from Growlithe. While he was disoreinted, I ran to the dog pokemon and put the stone against his forehead.

He immediatly started glowing, and in a few seconds, he was no longer Growlithe, but Arcanine. He roared triumphantly, and started attacking Nidoking once more.

I ran to the computer, "Pacu! How's it going?"

"Almost done! I need like 30 more seconds!" he yelled from inside the computer.

"Okay!" I yelled back, turning to watch Nidoking and Arcanine fight. I was so distracted with that fight I didn't notice Empoleon get up until it was too late.

"Umbreon! Watch out!" Pacu called, just as the penguin used water pulse, sending me crashing into the wall, and a icebeam right after freezing the water on my paws and muzzle, keeping my mouth closed and my feet grounded.

I squirmed in a futile attempt to free myself as Empoleon walked toward me, looking murderous.

But as he was about to attack me Pacu used irontail on the back of its head. Empoleon turned to look at the pichu.

Pacu was on all fours, electricty crackling on his cheeks and growling.

Empoleon waddled forward, raising its flipper to strike the tiny mouse, but he moved out of the way, using iron tail again.

I watched helpless as Pacu fought against a pokemon 100 times his size. I looked to Arcanine, who was fairing well. Since his fire attacks were much stronger now.

I looked back at Pacu, who was evading every attack Empoleon threw at him, the speed training we did obviously paying off. I focused on the ice, but my newfound psychic powers did nothing.

I was starting to relax a little, until I saw Pacu get hit by steel wing. He flew back and hit the wall. He didn't get up.

"Your lot have been causing a lot of trouble, Umbreon," the penguin said to me, his voice deep, "A bunch of the fights have been being staged. My master is losing money because of your rebellion. Well guess what? It's not going to work! Because no one ever escapes from here... alive." he said, a evil smile creeped to his face. He opened his beak, a small dot of light started to shine.

_H-hyper beam_, I thought,_ I'm done for... everyone... please forgive me._I closed my eyes, preparing for the attack to finish me off.

"Don't touch my friend!" I heard someone say. When I opened my eyes it was Pacu, standing in front of me, arms up. He brought his arms down and closed his eyes, letting every single volt of electricity from his body.

Empoleon's eyes widended in shock at first, but then he dropped to the ground. Twitching.

Pacu fell back against my ice covered paw, breathing heavily. He smiled up at me, and his eyes drooped close from exaughstion.

No more than 10 seconds later, Arcanine was standing beside me, using a small jet of fire to melt the ice off me.

"Thank you," I said once I could talk again.

"No," he said, "Thank_ you_. Without your help I wouldn't have evolved and if I didn't evolve I wouldn't have won that fight." He said, finishing on the ice and lifting Pacu to my back.

"You're welcome then," I said. We walked over to Pidgeot who was still holding Boss captive, and tied the human up.

"I saw a Starraptor big enough to carry him back to the nearest town," she said, finishing the knot, "Officer Jenny can take care of him there." We put the human on Arcanine's back.

"Good," I said, "Now, let's go meet up with our friends."


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrived at the front of the building we were greeted by cheers from hundreds of pokemon. I looked around, and on a raised piece of metal, I saw Kadabra and the rest of my group. We ran over and exchanged hellos.

"You need to talk to them, Umbreon," Gabite said. I nodded and turned to them.

Hundreds of pokemon stared at me with expecting eyes, I swallowed my fear and started talking, "Hello everyone! As you can tell, you are all now free of the fighting arenas control!" cheers errupted from the crowd, I waited for them to quiet down before I continued, "What you do for now on is up to you. Go and find your trainers, for those who were taken from their trainers, if that is what you wish; go find our herds, flocks, prides... your _families_for those who were wild pokemon before all this, if that is what you wish. Live long, peaceful, and fruitful lives, because as of this moment, you are all free pokemon!" I finished, watching hundreds of pokemon left the arena building, leaving my group and a few others in.

A Starraptor flew up to Pidgeot, they exchanged greeting, rubbing their beaks together in a way that signified that they were mates.

"Umbreon, this is Starraptor, he helped me when we were in the same hallway. He's the one that I told you about. The one that can fly Boss to the nearest Officer Jenny," Pidgeot said.

I talked to him for a bit, asking if he was okay with that, and telling him that he needed to be fast so the human would not get too hurt on the flight. After he agreed and Pidgeot said goodbye to everyone, the pair flew off together.

One by one, my group left until it was just a sleeping Pacu, Arcanine, Kadabra, and myself.

"I can teleport you to the nearest town, but that is all," Kadabra said after a while.

"That would be great, thank you," I told him.

"Then, I can finally go back to my trainer... Sabrina... Be ready in 5 minutes," He said, "And wake Pacu, he shouldn't be asleep."

I turned to wake him up, only to see him running toward me, a purple ribbon in his mouth.

"Ik felw ofsh," he said, with a mouth full of matierial. He jumped on my back and tied it around my neck.

"Thank you," I told him, licking a wound on his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said, rubbing his head against mine.

"Kadabra is going to teleport us to the nearest town, then we're on our own," I said, "We're going to find your trainer, Yellow, first." I said.

Before Pacu could say anything (this poor little mouse was always getting interrupted) Arcanine came up to me, "You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Arcanine, I couldn't have done it without you," I said, bowing slightly, so Pacu wouldn't fall off my back, "Are you coming with us?"

He shook his head, "No, there are still other poachers collecting pokemon, I'm starting here in the desert to stop them."

I frowned, "So this is the last time I'll see you?"

"You never know, we could meet each other again someday. Only Arceus knows when," he said, shaking his mane, "So train hard until that day! I want a battle the next time I see you!"

"Will do, boss!" I said, watching as he started running through the desert. "Well Pacu, we did it. We pulled it off."

He sighed and tied the ribbon around his waist, so it acted as a seat belt.

Kadabra walked over, I nodded my head. He touched my shoulder, and just before we teleported, I thought I heard Pacu say, "We're finally free."

_Yes, we're free_, I thought,_ But now we have to find our way home. And that is a battle in it's own._

**_Short, last chapter. What did you guys think? I left it open for a sequal, but I'm not sure if I'm going to write one! But I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks for reading! Lili out!_**


End file.
